


A Punch and a Date

by harvroth



Series: A Punch and a Pull [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BottomJack, First Date, M/M, emotional chats, first date sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: Bitty grins, “darlin’ it is, it’s immaculate. But I wouldn’t have cared anyway you silly thing. Trust me, I live with a whole hockey team,” he rolls his eyes and then puts his hand on Jack’s knee, “anyway I’m here for you, not your apartment,” he looks around, his hand still burning Jack’s thigh, “though it is very lovely.” Then he looks back at Jack smiling shyly, “not as lovely as you though.”





	A Punch and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I like this or not. One minute I'll like it, the next I won't. I've decided to post it on one of the i like it spells before I can change my mind.

 

Jack’s not really bothered about being a clean freak, but that’s because he doesn’t need to be. He’s barely in his flat, and even when he is home he’s in bed with his hockey playbacks and notebooks making notes. He’s not a clean freak because his large flat is always clean from the lack of use.

During his parents monthly visits, his mother will have a dust cloth and a vacuum in her hand, tutting that he’s a grown man and he should be cleaning his own place. Really he should give it a clean every few weeks, but his maman still does it for him, even through her complaints.

Only tonight, he’s the one fussing over every room. Rushing in and out of them all as if a bomb had dropped in the two minutes he’d not checked. It’s not as if he even has enough belongings in this flat to fill out his room _and_ both the spares, he has clothes in his closet, a cupboard full of his hockey things, and his kitchen is usually full of ready made meals he’s ordered.

Tonight, however, Bitty is coming over and Jack definitely wants to make a good impression and he wants Bitty to feel welcome here. He’s made sure the kitchen is immaculate as Bitty will be using it to cook their tea. It had taken a while for Eric to convince Jack that it was more than fine that he’d be cooking, that he enjoys it. Jack had told Bitty that they could go out and that he’d pay but Bitty wasn’t too sure about going out in public when Jack wasn’t out. Jack did also try to convince him otherwise but he’d succumbed and now Bitty’s coming over to cook in his kitchen.

It’s been a week since Bitty turned up in the Falconers dressing room, all suited up and sober this time. Jack’s heart had dropped and his mind had gone into overload. He’d felt so stupid, _of course Bitty had known who he was, his friends had, Jack had been foolish to think Bitty genuinely didn’t know who he was._

But then Bitty had told him he didn’t know who he’d played for, and then later on admitted that night over the phone, he’d only found out he was a hockey player just after he’d hit him and even then he was too drunk to be starstruck. Jack believes him.

The team adores Bitty, and Jack shouldn’t but he gets a little jealous at the events when Bitty’s hovering around the other players sections and not his. They don’t know though, they don’t know that “the little ball of sunshine” is the reason he went home early last weekend, they just assumed he’d got tired and gone back to the hotel earlier. They don’t even know he likes men. He’s been at the Falconers a year and he’s not told any of them yet … maybe if this date goes well with Bitty.

At least he knows they love Bitty.

Tonight’s the first night Jack’s seeing Bitty out of work since last weekend. Although they’ve seen each other Monday, Wednesday and Thursday at the events the Falconers have held, and they’ve spoken on the phone every night (for at least an hour - he’s surprised he can talk to him so easy considering he’s a “hockey robot”) they’ve not been able to be physical.

Which, they’ve only known each other a week so that’s normal, but he _has_ been physical with him and it was _so_ good and he really wants to repeat it but this is a first date and he should really keep his hands to himself. He’d be lying, though, if he said he hasn’t been thinking about it every single night. Sometimes it would be him topping again and sometimes it would be him bottoming and _crisse_ did he want them both.

No initiating tonight, though, he’d decided. He wants to get to know Bitty properly, and well, if it happens naturally then he’s not going to complain.

He’s just rearranged the two pillows his mum bought for him when there’s a knock on his door.

His heart starts to beat a little erratically, his palms a little sweaty as he strides to his door.

The anxiety disperses as soon as he opens the door and there is Bitty stood beaming at him, his golden hair freshly trimmed - shorter at the sides and quiffed at the top - his big brown eyes warm, and he’s dressed in a white button up, red bow tie, beige chinos and some dark boat shoes.

“Hi, Jack!” He says brightly, his Southern accent strong.

 _Crisse, he’s beautiful_ , Jack thinks staring at him.

He’s holding some shopping bags too, that look a little heavy.

Oh. Jack rushes to take the bags off him and then stands back to let him in, “hi,” he finally replies.

“Thanks, hon,” Bitty smiles stepping past him, “so I’ve bought all my ingredients, though my dishes aren’t too complex. I’m hoping you’re stocked up on utensils but I can work with what I’ve got.” Bitty gushes, definitely nervous which makes Jack feel better about his.

“No problem, I, uh, have a lot of cooking things, my maman likes to bake. Not many ingredients though,” He shrugs apologetically, as if Bitty hasn’t brought everything he needs.

Bitty smiles up at him and Jack’s a little hypnotised by his lovely chocolate eyes, and tanned skin, and lean body. He really is something else to look at, Jack could look at him forever. But they have tea to make. Well, Jack will help but he can’t say he’ll be very good at it.

“Euh, I’ll show you the kitchen,” then he cringes, that sounds bad.

Bitty laughs and then rubs Jack’s arm, eliciting a shiver he hopes is subtle, “I’d be offended if I was a female, but lucky for you, I’m not,” he winks up at Jack.

Jack grins, his nerves simmering down again as they get into the large cream kitchen. Startling Jack, Bitty gasps. When Jack looks down at him, he’s staring at the kitchen in awe. Honestly, Jack doesn’t think the kitchen is that special, with the tall cream marble island with more drawers in it than Jack has filled up, and the matching countertops, there’s a row of five wooden cream cupboards and a large fridge, with two big ovens, a modern stove and a built in microwave. Jack doesn’t think he’s ever used any appliance in here bar the microwave, they’ve been christened by his mother but not him - and now to be used by Bitty. That excites him more than it should.

“This is amazing, Jack!” Jack watches in amusement, putting the bags down, as Bitty starts to stroke the countertops and the fridge and then opens and inspects the oven.

“It’s just a kitchen,” He smiles, though he can’t really judge, Jack inspects hockey sticks by stroking and smelling them.

Bitty’s head flies round, his face one of horror, “ _just a kitchen_? Jack this is where all the magic happens!”

“I thought that was the bedroom,” Jack chirps leaning on the counter. He can’t believe how easy it is with Bitty, especially after a week. Jack’s always been so awkward, he has barely any friends because he just doesn’t know how to make them. It’s taken him just under a year to bond with his teammates other than Marty, Snowy and Tater, even then it took him a few couple months to bond with those three. Whereas with Bitty, he makes it so easy for Jack to be comfortable with him. Even though the blond makes his heart beat faster and his legs get a little weaker. But then he’ll look at him with those big, kind, un-judgemental eyes and Jack settles, as if he’s known him forever.  

Bitty looks up at him with raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin, “oh, I don’t know, you haven’t tasted any of my cooking yet.”

“Yes,” Jack lowers his voice in a way he is pretty sure he has never done before, “but I’ve tasted you.”

He would be embarrassed by how seductive he’s trying to be (especially after the agreement he made with himself) but by the rapidly reddening blush and hidden smile on Bitty’s face, he realises he needn’t be. Bitty wants this too.

Dinner first.

“Need any help?” Jack asks, changing the subject, disappointingly, as he starts to empty the shopping bags on to the side, he’s pulling out ground beef, mozarella, lasagne sheets, lots of herbs and vegetables, “lasagne?” Jack asks.

“Is that alright? I know it’s really basic but my mama taught me how to make the very best.” Bitty looks a little nervous as if Jack doesn’t eat chicken tenders and rice for pretty much every meal, “and you can cut some vegetables for me please, sweetie?”

“Sounds great,” Jack reassures as he goes to stand next to Bitty.

“Lasagne and wedge fries for main course and maple and apple pie for dessert.”

“No appetiser?” Jack teases.

“If you wanted a appetiser all you had to do was invite me earlier,” Bitty hip bumps Jack as they stand side by side preparing food.

“I’ll know next time,” Jack grins, focusing on his onions.

They work in silence, Jack only asking for help occasionally - not bad to say he doesn’t think he’s ever cut an onion or a pepper before  - but it’s completely comfortable. Although Jack is not a talker, he always feels there needs to be words in a silence, not because he wants there to be but because he can’t help but imagine what other people are thinking about him. Whereas with Bitty, he doesn’t feel judged at all.

“Honestly, Bits, you didn’t have to cook, we could have gone out or at least ordered,” Jack says as they head into the living room, after preparing the lasagne, wedges and pie, in a time he didn’t think would be possible.

His heart drops when he sees two pucks scattered next to the coffee table. Oh god how did he not see that when he was looking? What if Bitty thinks he’s a slob?

“Jack, honestly, I love cooking. And if I’m going to impress you it’s my best bet,” he shrugs while Jack silently curses himself, Bitty clearly notices as he says, “Jack, honey, are you alright?”

Jack feels ridiculous, but he admits it anyway. He doesn’t know how he can be so chill with Bitty yet so nervous, “I just wanted to make sure my house was really tidy for you.”

Bitty grins, “darlin’ it is, it’s immaculate. But I wouldn’t have cared anyway you silly thing. Trust me, I live with a whole hockey team,” he rolls his eyes and then puts his hand on Jack’s knee, “anyway I’m here for you, not your apartment,” he looks around, his hand still burning Jack’s thigh, “though it is very lovely.” Then he looks back at Jack smiling shyly, “not as lovely as you though.”

“Or my kitchen,” Jack raises his eyebrow, sitting back on the sofa.

“Your kitchen is just a bonus,” Bitty pats Jack’s knee and then sits back himself, smiling at Jack.

Jack smiles back much more relaxed now.

“So, Jack, tell me about yourself,” he pulls his knee up onto the sofa and twists to face Jack. He looks intrigued and Jack really doesn’t want to break it to Bitty how boring he is, he’s a hockey player who likes history and photography. As his ex-girlfriend, Camilla, told him, he’s dull.

“Well,” Jack shrugs, not knowing where to start but also wanting Bitty to get to know him, “apart from hockey, I read a lot of history books, especially focused on the World Wars, and when I have time I like to take my camera out and take pictures.

When he looks up, Bitty’s still smiling, still looking intrigued, as if what he said wasn’t really mundane.

“What sort of pictures do you take?”

“I like taking pictures of nature, I love trees and water. Growing up I lived close to a lake, and when I wanted to escape the pressure of hockey and my family, I’d go for a walk around. I didn’t start taking pictures until one winter, when the lake had frozen, and underneath you could see the bubbles. I ran back and got one of my mother’s cameras and then I just started carrying one around with me, I didn’t want to miss things like that.”

“That sounds beautiful,” Bitty sighs.

Before Jack can think about it he says, “my parents still live there maybe I can show it you one day.”

Bitty’s eyes widen, reminding Jack that this was their first date and maybe it was too soon to mention that but then Bitty grins and then he replies, “I’d like that.”

Jack grins back, “what about you? How did you get into cooking?”

“I’ve been doing it for as long as I can remember. My mama used to have me strapped to her back while she was cooking, which was all the time, so I just spent most of my childhood with her in the kitchen. Then when I got to high school, I didn’t really have many close friends apart from my skating friends, and no siblings, so I spent a lot of time with my mama because I was lonely.”

Jack can’t really imagine Bitty being lonely because he’s so kind and warm but Jack’s not in the position to judge what a person’s childhood was like.

“Have you always done hockey then?” Jack notices that he’s said his skating friends.

“I used to figure skate, I loved it. I won Southern Junior Regionals in 2010, my coach was wonderful but it just wasn’t to be. Coach just didn’t like me doing something so “feminine” and we moved away. I ended up joining a no-check hockey team instead, hence my scholarship.” Jack can’t help but seeing a sadness in Bitty’s eyes, so he puts his hand over Bitty’s that is still on his leg.

“Everything happens for a reason, my papa always tells me,” Jack reassures and Bitty looks up at him and Jack knows he knows and yet it doesn’t bother him as much as he should. “Yeah, it’s taken a while for him to be able to say it,” Jack adds, “I think it’s a reassurance for him as well as me. He used to push me to do hockey, it was intense, and then the pressure just got to me, the whole upcoming draft and the fact they’d walked in on with my secret boyfriend, I overdosed. He blames himself for it. I don’t, not at all. His father was intense and pushy, it’s what he’d grown up with. It took the overdose for him to realise he wanted me to be happy no matter what. Since then, he and my maman check in with me a lot more. Not to say they weren’t supportive, they are, and always caring but more single-minded.”

“Oh, hon,” Bitty kisses his cheek, “I get it. My parents haven’t even considered I may not be straight, no matter how many rumours they’ve heard, they won’t stop to think that maybe they’re right. Usually you wouldn’t want nasty rumours about you to be true but if they’d have just asked whether they were or not it would have been easier to come out by just saying yes.”

This time Jack goes to kiss Bitty’s cheek, but then Bitty turns his head and then their lips touch.

Bitty gasps in surprise, but Jack doesn’t move and neither does Bitty, until Bitty presses his lips against him. Jack moans, one hand going to the buzzed back of Eric’s head and his other to his cheek, cupping his warm face. Bitty’s hands wrap around Jack’s waist and then Jack shifts, allowing Bitty to get closer. Jack’s hand starts to travel and -

BEEP!

Both Bitty and Jack jump out of their skin at the timer Bitty put on his phone for the lasagne and the pie, Jack cursing himself while Bitty jumps up and races to the kitchen.

Shaking his head and running his hands over his face, he shakes himself out of it, trying to think of less arousing things before he joins Bitty in the kitchen.

“Alright?” Jack asks as he sees Bitty with some blue oven gloves he didn’t even know he owned, lining three dishes up on the counter.

“Yes, thank you, hon. They’re all ready now,” Bitty smiles proudly.

“It smells delicious,” Jack says, and it really does, he can smell the tomatoes and herbs from the lasagne and the herbs but the apple and cinnamon from the pie. He’d get slaughtered if his nutritionist could see this but Jack’s really looking forward to it, especially as Bitty’s cooked it. He does feel a little guilty that it’s their first date and Eric’s made it, but he definitely enjoyed it and Jack enjoyed helping him, so really it’s been the best date he’s ever had.

But perhaps that’s because he’s _with_ the best date ever.

Instead of standing and staring at Bitty, which he would really like because he’s so beautiful and how confident he is in the kitchen is very arousing, he goes to get two plates and cutlery out.

“I know there is a lot here but it will do for another meal if you freeze it.” Bitty says as he serves some of the lasagne and wedges onto the two plates - leaving plenty left in the dishes.

Once the food is served Jack carries it into the dining room where he’d set out two mats two wine glasses and some flowers on the table. He didn’t really know how to style the table - he’d never had a date in his own house before and he and Camilla only ever used to have meals in restaurants.

“Oh, Jack, this is lovely,” Eric sighs happily, looking at him while he puts the plates on the table in their designated places close to each other. He’s pleased with how happy Eric is.

**\--------------------**

The food really is delicious, Eric, and himself if he does say so himself, did well. Jack feels they deserve it when they slump on the sofa with their third glass of red wine, their stomachs full and satisfied. Jack’s closed the blinds and put the lamp on that lights up his history books, and he puts the television on.

“That was so good,” Jack says as Bitty settles close to him, putting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Thank you, darlin’, you helped too.” Bitty sighs, nestling his head on Jack.

Jack closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of his fruity hair and his comforting aftershave. He really can’t believe they’ve only known each other a week, he doesn’t think he’s been this comfortable with anyone he’s ever met, never mind with someone he’s known for a mere seven days. Eric Bittle is just so easy to be with and to talk to and to _cuddle_. Not to mention they’d had sex and one night stands are not Jack’s thing, especially not with men. But Jack, after his three pints of beer, had lost at least a little of his inhibitions and he couldn’t stop himself. He wonders if, even if Bitty hadn’t have punched him and then somehow seduced him, they’d still be here this weekend or if it would take a little longer.

Jack has no doubts that while working so close to Bitty he’d have not fallen for him.

“I feel like I’ve known you for so long,” Bitty interrupts his thoughts, though that is exactly what he was thinking.

When Jack doesn’t reply, Bitty looks up at Jack and Jack can’t help but lean in and kiss him again, that’s all he’d wanted to do since they’d kissed before tea… hell it was all he’d wanted to do all week.

It’s like getting a breath of fresh air after being under the water too long when he kisses Bitty, and Bitty seems to agree when he eagerly climbs up and straddles Jack. Jack’s dick seems to go from 0-100 at that, feeling Bitty’s thighs against his and his crotch pressing down on his and his hands in Jack’s hair.

“Fuck me,” Jack blurts out and he’s as shocked at himself as Bitty is who leans back to look at him with wide eye, but then Bitty grins and kisses him even harder, purposely pushing his hips down.

Then, much to his utter disappointment, Bitty climbs up and holds his hand out with an innocent smile, “show me to your bedroom then.”

Jack wastes no time in standing up, grabbing Bitty’s outstretched hand and leading him to his room. Then Bitty’s pushing Jack down on the King Bed and straddling him, only with more space to rut against it and Jack’s reminded of what a good time they had last week and how he was definitely on the verge of coming just by dry humping.

“God Jack,” Bitty groans, prompting Jack to reach up and start unbuttoning Bitty’s shirt, carelessly throwing it on the floor when it’s revealed Bitty’s gorgeous body. Even from over his clothes you can see he’s fit and crisse underneath them it’s even better, golden smooth skin, and a figure to show for all the skating he does.

Bitty follows and starts pushing Jack’s shirt up and Jack’s more than happy to obey even if he does feel a tad bit self-conscious in front of the angel that is Bitty. Soon enough they’re both naked and Jack’s finally got his mouth around Eric’s perfect dick again, the taste he’s been thinking of during most of his waking time this week. The groans he hears from Bitty and the hold he has on his hair makes him feel so good and he swears he could come solely from that, but then he gets so desperate to have Bitty inside him that he sits up and reaches for the lube in his bedside drawer.

“Fuck me?” Jack says again, only a question this time. Eric looks a little surprised but for only a few seconds before he’s nodding eagerly and taking the lube off of Jack. Grinning in relief, Jack gets on his hands and knees in front of Bitty. Although he really wants to look at Bitty (forever) it’s been awhile since anything has gone anywhere near his hole and he finds it easier in this position.

“Okay, sweetie,” detecting a hint of nerves, Jack stiffens a little, about to tell Bitty he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to but then suddenly there’s a wet warmth on his hole and the thought disappears in the form or a long and loud groan.

“Crisse,” he moans, his hips bucking a little as Bitty eagerly uses his tongue to lube Jack up. It feels amazing, he feels completely unsatisfied when the sensation goes but it’s soon replaced with a cool dribble of lube, accompanied by a finger.

“Yes, Eric,” Jack groans, feeling the finger hesitate, but then at Jack’s words Eric pushes his finger in, slowly.

Jack drops his head on to the pillow, lifting his hips up even more.

Crisse, with every push Bitty somehow finds his prostate and Jack keeps jerking his hips in time, he can’t keep still, especially when Eric not only adds another finger but uses his tongue for the edge too.  

Abruptly Jack has to throw his hand underneath him to squeeze his balls, overwhelmed that that just very nearly made him came. He’s aching to have Eric actually in him.

He gets his wish only a minute later when Bitty’s put a condom on and he’s lining up with Jack.

“Ready, hon?”

“Fuck, yes!” Jack hisses into the pillow.

Eric’s dick passing his hole transforms the hiss into a groan, especially when Jack hears Eric make some sort of animal noise behind him - one Jack is surprised that came out such an angelic looking male.

“Oh, you’re so tight,” Eric says and Jack can tell his teeth are clenched as he slowly starts to move, his hands so arousingly tight on his hips. Jack’s hands are still gripping his balls in fear he’ll come straight away but he shouldn’t really be worried because by the sounds Eric’s making and the way his movements are getting faster he’s close too and god it’s been so long since he’d been penetrated and Eric’s dick feels so good and it’s hitting the right spot and, _crisse_ , the way he’s calling Jack’s name out, no matter how hard he holds his balls, he cannot stop himself from crying out as his whole body shudders and jerks and tightens around Eric.

Jack hears his name through the white light in his eyes and then he feels Eric slump on him, both of them breathing like they’d done a solid 20 minute period.

“Oh lord,” Jack feels on his neck, as well as a boat load of sweat. Most likely both of theirs.

Jack can’t move, his body is a total pile of jelly, sweat jelly, and Eric’s laid on top of him like another heap of sweaty jelly.

It feels like forever before Bitty’s rolling off of Jack and next to him, but Jack can’t open his eyes he’s far too exhausted after that explosion of an orgasm.

He’ll deal with the cum he’s laid in tomorrow.

**\--------------------**

Jack doesn’t think he’s ever woken up so content. It’s only when he turns to see Bitty asleep next to him, does he realise why he’s woken feeling born again.

He’s naked and on top of the duvet and his hole is tender and Bitty is laid next to him, his mouth wide open and dribble threatening to drip onto the pillow. And he is _so_ happy.

But he is very sticky and very in need of a shower. Without disturbing Bitty, he stands up and wanders to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. There’s a big smile on his face and he can’t remember the last time he was this happy. There’s winning the Stanley Cup happy and then there’s waking up with someone who he’s embarrassed to admit after 8 days, may be the one.

God forbid Bitty knows he thinks that though. It’s always been all or nothing with Jack, but he can’t tell the man he only had his first date with last night, even if they have already had sex twice. His team doesn’t even know he likes men, and god does he like Bitty.

Once he’s showered, and still smiling, he goes back into his bedroom, his towel wrapped around his hips. He startles a little when he sees Eric leant on his elbows, the sun blanketing him and the duvet falling down his hips, smiling at him.

“Good morning handsome, you look happy.”

“That’s because I am,” Jack replies flopping onto the bed on his stomach. He leans to kiss Eric but when he pulls back Eric looks a little unsure and it sets Jack’s heart going a little and not in a good way this time.

“Bits, what’s up?” Jack asks as he watches Bittle fiddle with his fingers.

“I have a confession,” he whispers and Jack’s heart sinks even further, his mind racing.

“Go on,” he chokes out.

“Lastweekwasmyfirsttime,” he rushes out not looking at Jack and Jack blinks, his heart slowing down somewhat.

“Eh?” Jack’s brows furrow looking at Eric and Eric finally looks up at him.

Sighing, Eric finishes, “I’ve never had sex before.”

Admittedly it takes Jack by surprise but he can’t help the wave of pride he feels at being Eric’s first but then, “oh, crisse, did I hurt you? You should have said E-”

“Nooo, oh gosh, Jack you didn’t hurt me it was amazing. I’m just sorry if I wasn’t up to you expectations,” Eric sighs sadly as if Jack is going to insult his performance.

Jack relaxes, snorting a little, “Bits, Eric, if you were really that bad we wouldn’t be here now. _And_ I came within five minutes last night. _I_ should be the only apologising.”

Eric stares at Jack for a few seconds before he breaks into a grin, “I’ll definitely come again, then.”

Even though Jack’s aware Eric said that in a completely innocent way, he can’t help but respond with, “oh, you definitely will.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soo... I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't ridiculous. Let me know, and also let me know if you'd like to beta my works because I have a habit of writing and posting them at stupid times like midnight.


End file.
